Pain Filled Reality
by Falconluv
Summary: Draco was killed by the Order of the Ministry. his lovers thoughts. Warning: Character Death and suicide


**Pain Filled Reality**

Idea's for the story go to my friend, it was also co- written by her.

Draco Malfoy was dead. He was killed two days ago by order of the Ministry for crimes linked to Voldemort. His body, his beautiful body was buried at the edge of a cliff outside of Azkaban, his lover stares longingly at the sea, the sun slowly rising. Another day that Draco was gone another day that Harry's heart ripped into pieces.

A toneless laugh escaped him. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy secret lovers?

It was laughable to the wizarding world. A hero and a death eater it would never happen. But it did. Before both men married, during their marriages and the births of their children all the way until Draco's death.

Sinking onto his knee's Harry cried heart wrenching sobs, spilling over his pale face, all the life had left him as watched Draco die. How he hated that, since he had ridded the world of Voldemort he had been unknowingly forced to watch his love die. He had seen the beautiful grey eyes fade as his lovers life left him, a small smile on his face as he knew Harry was their. A song Harry and Draco had heard a long while ago had sprung to Harry's mind as he watched. A soft goodbye by Celtic women, it amazed him slightly that he remembered all the lyrics and calming sad music, closing his eyes hearing the music as Draco breathed his last Harry cried. One single tear before a thousand fell down his white face, he had stood shakily and ran from the room.

Harry had ignored Ginny's worried voice begging him to tell her what was wrong. Their son held in her arms Harry stared red rimmed eyes looking blankly at her, he had turned and apparated away.

The pain of losing Draco ripped away at him, unbearable unforgiving. Memories of them together assaulted his mind, and he cried a million and more tears, his gut cutting sobs breaking the coldest of hearts. That and the pain had driven Harry to his decision to visit Draco's grave. Sinking to the soft earth in front of the dull headstone not worthy of someone as beautiful as the man lying beneath it.

Tracing Draco's name Harry sighed as a tear slid slowly from his red eyes.

"Hello Dragon." Harry's voice choked slightly but he carried on.

"They don't know what's wrong with me. How could they? They didn't know us together did they, they didn't know how much I love you, how much I hated being kept away from you. Just a little longer love I promise, just a little wait and we'll be together again." Harry leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to the headstone. Walking towards the cliff's edge Harry watches the sunrise for a while a playful wind pushes at him, tugging at his clothes and hair. A crack of apparation makes Harry whirl around. The Weasleys including the newly married Ron and Hermione stand there the Order also there. Watching him horrified, before Ginny tentatively steps forward, Molly holds their sleeping son.

"Harry? Please come away from the edge, we can talk," Ginny begs not understanding why her husband was doing this.

"NO! Im sick of doing what you want. The world wanted me to defeat Voldemort and I did. Ron wanted me to marry you so I did, you wanted a child so I gave you one for ONCE I want to do what I WANT!" Harry was seething with anger, noticing with some satisfaction the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"You know what im doing here?" Harry asked almost conversationally. Everyone just stared not knowing what to do.

"You killed my lover." Harry said voice choking. A huge gasp ran out as Ginny burst out crying.

"Who killed who Harry?" Hermione asked for once not knowing the answers.

"Ron sentenced Draco to death, and he is dead and I hate you for it," Harry snarled.

"No going back after death is there? By dinner the whole world will know what you've done too bad I wont get to see it," Harry said voice bitter with grief. And before anyone could say or do anything Harry walked calmly over the cliff a familiar blonde on his thoughts until the very end.

A distraught Group comforted Ginny as best as they could whilst disbelief and grief tore at them. That dinner the Daily Prophet wrote a miraculous story of two lovers meeting constantly during the war, two enemies who fell into a deadly love. A letter of hate and bitterness was also published and with sad hearts the wizarding world read Harry Potter's final letter.

His death was announced the next morning on the front page a picture of both Harry and Draco, which had been sent via Harry's letter, was printed. It showed a blonde leaning back against a raven-haired man who in turn leant against a tree. Harry's arms were wrapped securely around Draco's waist, Harry's head against Draco's shoulder, it was clear to all that they loved each other by their spectacular eyes and the wide smiles.

And somewhere far away a blonde berated his lover before pulling him into his arms tears flowing freely down both men's faces. And Harry's parents Sirius and Remus watched teary eyed, proud expressions as they watched their son and godson finally happy.

**Fin**

**Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that Harry isn't a brunette I changed it as quickly as I could lol. Sorry for the mix up.**


End file.
